The Price of War
by Not A Muggle
Summary: All wars have there price. Some more than others. Sometimes you have to do something you don’t like to keep yourself and your loved ones safe. Secrets and lies, adventure and family. compleat summery inside
1. Initiation of the Spy

**Summery:** All wars have their price. Some cost more than others. War changes people for better of for worse. Sometimes you have to do something you don't like to keep yourself and your loved ones safe. Harry discovers secrets about himself that not even Dumbledore knows, and comes up with a plan that could either win or loose them the war.

Chapter 1

Initiation of the Spy

Harry let his eyes wander around the circle of Death Eaters. He knew many of them from dreams he had of Voldemort and the many times he had run in to them; Voldemort's rebirth, the battle in the department of mysteries. _Sirius. What would you think of me if you knew what I was doing now? What would my parents think? …Its all for the good of the order. Just keep telling yourself that Potter._ The most recent time he had a run in with the Death Eaters was when they had attacked Privet Drive, right before he had went back to Hogwarts for his final year of school. _Right after I found out I was adopted. That sure wasn't one of the best days of my life._

Harry brought his awareness back to the present as he felt the Death Eaters come to attention.

One side of the circle had parted to let Voldemort into the middle. Murmurs of "My Lord" passed through the circle. Some of the Death Eaters bowed from their places while others went to kneel before their lord, kissing the hems of his robes. Voldemort settled into his throne like chair and let his eyes wanderer around, resting for a short time on everyone there, no one escaped Lord Voldemort's probing gaze. Harry made a quick check to make sure his mental walls were up before the powerful gaze rested on him. Voldemort's eyes did not linger. He was safe for now.

"Malfoy," barked the serpentine man.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius Malfoy replied, stepping forward.

"What do you have for me tonight?"

"The new recruits, my Lord"

"Bring them forward."

Malfoy beckoned to the newest recruits to step forward. Harry and 11 others joined Malfoy senior in the middle of the circle.

"Twelve? You have only brought me twelve new recruits?"

"These were all who were able to come tonight my lord. I have several others who are almost ready."

"Almost is not good enough Lucius."

"Yes my lord. Sorry my Lord." Lucius apologized, bowing and retreating to his place among the Death Eaters. He knew that before he left tonight he would suffer the Cruciatus Cruse at Voldemort's wand for his failure.

Voldemort returned his attention to his newest followers. They stood in a straight line in front of him; backs ramrod straight, eyes trained directly ahead, but yet not meeting the Dark Lords own eyes. A few of them looked frightened. Good, they were afraid of him.

"You!" he said pointing to the young man on the far left. "Come forward."

He did as he was told, striding forward proudly.

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy, my Lord," voice proud, and confident. _Maybe to confident_.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy Swear to uphold and fight for our cause, to serve me as your Lord and Master, and to obey and serve with passion, ruthlessness, and valor, bringing honor to this circle."

"I do, my Lord."

"Swear this with your blood and life, on your family's name."

_Wow, the pledge Voldemort uses is indeed a powerful oath. Blood, life and family? Bloody hell! _Harry thought.

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear with my blood." he pricked his finger with a knife and let the blood fall on the ground between the Dark Lord and himself. "And life, on my family's name, to serve lord Voldemort for all eternity."

"Hold out your left arm and push up your sleeve," Lord Voldemort commanded.

Draco did so.

Voldemort touched his wand to Draco's exposed forearm and hissed "MORSMORDRE."

Draco Malfoy's eyes squeezed shut with pain, his right hand griping his left forearm in a death grip. After a few seconds he couldn't hold it in any longer. Letting out a scream he collapsed to the ground. After he fell, he lay on the ground for a moment catching his breath, Draco kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes muttering "Thank you my Lord."

As Draco Malfoy resumed his place among the new recruits, the Dark Lord pointed to the next in line.

"You! Step forward. Name?"

"Vincent Crabbe, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort repeated the process with Crabbe. Then Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkenson, and two boys' he did not know; David Evers, and Horris Hamshire.

Then it was his turn. _Can I really do this? What am I thinking? This has got to be one of my worst plans ever. If Voldemort doesn't kill me, Dumbledore surly will, and he'll have help fro Snape, Remus, Hermione, and the Weasley's!_

"You!" Voldemort said pointing at Harry. "Come forward."

_Oh well, to late to change my mind now._

Harry took a deep breath and stepped confidently forward.

"Name?"

"Alexander Clapp, my Lord," Harry said, his voice strong and sure, showing none of his nervousness.

"Clapp, I remember the Clapp's. I do not believe there are any more around these parts Alexander."

"No, my Lord."

"Where are you from then, boy?"

"Italy, my Lord."

"Why have you chosen to come back? To join me?"

Because the British Ministry of Magic tore my family apart. Because of them my mother left Britain and never had the chance to tell my father that she was pregnant with me. She is not even sure he is still alive, what with how the ministry is. I want revenge my Lord, revenge on the ministry for tearing my family apart. I believe that by joining you I will be able to do just that my Lord." Harry inclined his head.

"Very well then." Voldemort paused, staring into Harry's eyes. "Do you, Alexander Clapp, swear to up hold and fight for our cause, to serve me as your Lord and Master, and to obey and serve with passion, ruthlessness, and valor, bringing honor to this circle."

"I do, my Lord."

"Swear this, with your blood and life, on your family's name."

"I, Alexander Clapp, swear with my blood," he pricked his finger with the knife, watching as a drop fell to the ground. "And life, on my family's name, to serve Lord Voldemort for all eternity."

"Hold out you left arm and push up you sleeve."

Harry did so, holding his breath.

"MORSMORDRE."

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the pain. I was a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus Curse. He let out a yell and collapsed at the Dark lord's feet. The pain stopped leaving Harry gasping for air. After he was mostly under control, he bent to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe. "Thank you Master," he murmured.

Standing he made his way back to his spot. He could barely stay upright. How could Draco still be standing? He had to stand through eleven more after being initiated. Harry only had five more to stand through.

Though he was exhausted, Harry paid attention to the names of the last five recruits, so that he could report to Dumbledore who the new Death Eaters were.

Not that he really had to. He had seen Snape on the other side of the circle. He could recognize that man any where, even in those concealing Death Eater robes.

_Speaking of Dumbledore, I probably should go and see him right after this meeting is over, best not to wait. Better to tell him on my own. Well, him and Snape. Snape will be heading there to make his report as well._

The sound of the Dark Lords voice speaking to the group brought Harry out of his reverie. "…Our new recruits. My new servants you are dismissed. Come immediately when you are called. You will be punished if you are late."

With one last glance around, Harry Disapparated away, reappearing moments later inside a London flat. Not even Dumbledore Knew where this new flat was yet. Changing his robes he Disapparated to an empty field in Wales, and then right outside the Hogwarts gate. Glad that it was summer time and school was out, Harry entered the grounds and started the long walk to the Headmasters office.

_This is turning out to be a very long night._ Harry sighed. _Very long indeed. I wonder how long it will be before I get to go to sleep?_

_A/N Please tell me what you think! This has been sitting on my computer for a while and i just decided to post it. Chapter two on the way soon._


	2. Explanations and Explosions

Chapter 2

Explanations and Explosions

Harry was so exhausted that he walked about five feet passed the gargoyle before he realized where he was and backtracked.

_Shit. Why is it that whenever I really need to enter the headmaster's office I never know the password?_

"Um... Skiving Snackboxes?" Harry started guessing. "No? Uh... Licorice Wands, Mars Bars, Blueberry Bludgers, Chocolate Frogs, Grape Gargoyles? Come on, let me in."

The stone gargoyle didn't budge.

"Boogey Bites?" he said naming one of Fred and Gorge's newest inventions.

With this the gargoyle sprang to the side revealing the moving staircase that lead to the Headmaster's office.

Reaching the top he could hear voices within. Taking a deep breath he knocked and tried to calm his nerves as he waited for the elderly wizard to answer the door.

"Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked, somewhat surprised to see his now former student at his door at two o'clock in the morning. "Is something the matter?"

"I have some information for you, uh... Voldemort related," Harry replied nervously.

"I am speaking with Severus at the moment, can it wait?" Albus asked concerned.

"I figured he'd be here by now. My information concerns Professor Snape as well."

"Very well," Albus held the door open wide, inviting Harry to enter.

"What is he doing here?" Snape demanded as they stepped inside the warm and inviting office.

"Harry also has information concerning Voldemort," Albus told Snape with a stern look. "...Which he said you should probably hear as well. Please have a seat Harry. Continue with your report Severus. We will get to what Harry has to say in a moment.

Snape shot a glare at Harry before continuing.

"There where twelve new recruits tonight..."

Harry interrupted. "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crab, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkenson, David Evers, Harris Hamshire, Millicent Bulstrode, Richard Tavington, Marvin Bard, Cerberus Warrington, and Teresa Bradshaw."

Both professors looked at him with shock.

"Is that correct Severus?" Albus looked worried. "I though you weren't having dreams anymore Harry?"

"I'm not," Harry stated.

"Those mentioned were initiated tonight," Severus replied with a curious glance at Harry. "Even in order, But he missed number seven."

"No I didn't, I just chose not to mention Alexander Clapp yet."

"Clapp?" Dumbledore asked, a thoughtful look on his face. "Wasn't there a Clapp in you year Severus?"

"A year under me," Severus corrected.

"What was her name again?"

"Annabelle," Harry answered.

Severus looked at him sharply. "How do you know all this Potter? Annabelle left before you were born."

"I believe we are both curios as to how you have come across this information Harry."

"That is why I came tonight Sir."

"Well? What are you waiting for then boy?" Snape asked impatiently.

Harry took a deep breath. "Some of what I have to say may not seem relevant, but trust me, it is. Please don't interrupt me."

"All right Harry." Albus said soothingly, looking at Severus pointedly. "Please, continue on with your story."

"Last year, on my seventeenth birthday, I received a letter from Gringotts concerning my inheritance now that I was of age. A few days later I stopped at Diagon Alley on my way home after my Apparation test, to buy my school supplies.

"I decided to stop by Gringotts to see what the goblins were talking about.

In the vault, among many other things, I found a box with all sorts of important papers, and official documents. Inside was my parents wedding certificate, deeds to Godrics Hollow, and..."

Harry paused. He looked over at Severus, who was glaring at Harry.

"...And adoption papers. On the papers was the date of birth of a child, the birth mothers name, the adopted parent's names and the child's name. The birth mother's name was Annabelle Clapp. I sent her an owl about what I found around the end of last September and have been corresponding with her pretty regularly sense then.

Turning slightly in his chair, Harry directed the next part to his old potions professor.

"The reason she really left, Professor Snape, was to protect her baby from Voldemort, not the ministry," he said looking straight into Snape's eyes. "And to protect her fiancé, who was working as a spy within Voldemort's ranks."

"She was pregnant? With my baby? She left to keep our baby safe so the Dark Lord would not take him from us and then she gave our baby up for adoption?" Severus Snape was totally shocked, eyes staring Blankley ahead.

_If he's shocked now, wait till he finds out who his son is._

"Yes. Ironically enough she gave her baby up to keep him safe from Voldemort."

"What do you mean Harry?" Albus asked, frowning in concentration, blue eyes burning with intensity.

"What I mean is; why do you think adoption papers were in the Potters vault? Why do I look like a mirror image of James Potter? Nobody looks this much like their parents. They may resemble them but they are not mirror images."

Realization showed on Severus' face. "You can't be. It's not possible. You look too much like Potter." Severus almost sounded panicked.

"Exactly! I look _too much_ like James Potter."

Both men looked blankly at Harry, as if wondering if he had finally cracked and if they should send him to St. Mungo's, his logic sounded that skewed.

Harry scowled, in frustration. Why was this so hard to explain?

"Let me put it this way," he said. "Severus, Annabelle was a Metamorphmagus, correct?"

"Yes she was, though a weak one, most she could do was change her hair, and occasionally her complexion."

"Okay. Now are you familiar with wizarding adoptions? In particularly the Blood Heir Adoption?"

"Yes. Of course," Severus said going into professor mode. "When a wizard, or a witch, does not have an heir, they magically transfer some of their blood to their chosen heir making the adopted person the legal and magical heir. Meaning not only do they inherit all their adoptive parents worldly possessions but some of the family magic and privileges to. But what does this..."

"Annabelle had a theory as to why I look so much like James Potter, and it as so far seems to be correct. I inherited her Metamorphmagi talents and a bit more.

"When James and Lily preformed the Blood Heir Adoption spell on me, I hadn't really been around my biological parents. After a few months, I unconsciously took the DNA of my adoptive parents to make my self look more like them. As a baby, somewhere in my subconscious I knew that I was different from my parents and tried to make my self look more like them.

"While living at the Dursley's I, _still subconsciously_, kept my self this way somewhat out of habit and somewhat what because I knew, deep down, that the Dursley's didn't like anything unnatural and that if I changed I would be punished."

Harry looked up at both men who were staring raptly at him. Both had expressions of shock, disbelief, amazement, and curiosity written on their faces.

"Usually, by the time a young witch or wizard attends school they stop doing accidental magic, and by all rights I should have. Had things turned out differently, and I had grown up with Lily and James, by the time I stated Hogwarts I would have looked like my birth parents.

"But things didn't turn out that way. When Hagrid came and delivered my letter I was a lonely orphan who didn't know a thing about my parents, and here was a man who said he knew them. Who said I looked just like my dad, but that I had my mothers eyes. I didn't know a thing about my parents, before I met Hagrid I thought they died in a car crash. So here was someone saying that I had a bit of my parents in me and, again subconsciously, held on to that part of me. Not wanting to give up that which connected me to my parents."

After Harry finished his tale there was a deadening silence. Severus and Albus were both staring off into space processing what they had just heard.

Harry stared at his hands, clasped in his lap. He was so tiered, drained magically, physically, and emotionally. All he wanted to do right now was fall in to bed and sleep forever.

Albus was the first to break the silence. "I remember Lily being pregnant though Harry."

"She _was_ pregnant. She went into labor early, and due to some complications her baby girl died at birth. I read that in Lily's journal. I found it among the papers and documents. Had her baby been born on time and lived she would have been in Ginny's year."

There was another silence. This time it was broken by Severus.

"Harry? Do you think we could see you as you really are?"

Harry looked at the man before him. His father. "Okay." He stood up and closed his eyes, letting his body be pulled back to its natural state.

He heard the two men before him gasp. Severus may have been at the meeting but he hadn't been all that close to where the new initiates had been standing.

Before them now stood a handsome young man about 1.8 meters tall. (**A/N **That's about 6ft tall for all of us Americans) He was slender but not to skinny, with lean muscle, like a runners or a swimmers. His face was narrow with high, well defined and chiseled cheek bones and a pointy, yet aristocratic, chin. His lips were thin and red, his mouth and ears were nor too small nor too big.

"Your hair," breathed Severus.

For indeed where the night before "Alexander's" hair had been a deep midnight black and straight, it was now a very dark red and slightly wavy. It looked like it would appear to be a dark brown or black in some lights, but it was red all they same.

Harry opened his eyes which were now bright and sparkling crystal pools of sky blue, and looked at Severus.

"I made my hair black last night because red stands out to much," Harry smirked. "Black blends in better under a Death Eaters hood, and a witness is less likely to pay attention if my hair is sticking out. Black is utterly ordinary."

"Are you calling my hair ordinary?"

"Of course not. After all, my hair was black for the first 18 years of my life. And it will continue to stay that way for a few more years. All I was saying is that red hair tends to stick out more."

"Harry," Albus interrupted. "Will you show us your arm?"

Though phrased like a question, Harry knew it was a demand. He slowly rolled up his left sleeve and held it out his arm for his former headmaster and professor to see. He looked down at the obviously newly burned Dark Mark that now marred his flesh. It still hurt a little. Harry looked down at his lap, not wanting to see the looks of disappointment, pity and regret in their eyes.

He heard a sigh.

"Harry, why did you do this?" the headmaster sounded all of his 159 years at that moment. Harry didn't have to look at the so see the disappointment, he could hear it in his old headmaster's voice.

"There are a few reasons why I decided to do this. One of which was to keep me safe."

"SAFE! You call that SAFE!" Severus yelled. "You are now one of his DEATH EATERS! Not only do you now have _Aurors_ after you who will not hesitate to kill you or send you straight to _AZKABAN!_ But the DARK LORD will use the _Cruciatus_ on you at the _tiniest_ hint of failure and _KILL _you if you fail big time! Your mother left and gave you up to keep you SAFE and so that you would not have to join the Dark Lord some day! The Potters _died_ to keep you SAFE from that mad man. _I _have been trying my best to keep you SAFE from him for the seven _years_, even when I didn't know that you were my son. And what do you do? YOU GO JOIN HIM TO STAY **SAFE** FROM HIM! What kind of messed up logic is that?" After Severus' outburst no one said any thing for a few moments. Severus was taking Deep Breaths to try and calm himself.

"In a way I _am_ safer as a Death Eater," Harry stated quietly. "Wait, let me explain," Harry said when it looked like Severus was going to Explode again. "When I was away these last few weeks did any one know where I was? Did you all? Did the order? Did _Voldemort?_ _Nobody_ knew where I was, except for Annabelle and that was because I was with her, and its going to stay that way. 'Harry Potter' has gone into hiding. I suppose you could let the general public know that 'Harry Potter' is training somewhere so he can fight Voldemort, because they would panic if they thought their _hero_ was scared and hiding from Voldemort. Voldemort will never look for 'Harry Potter' among his own Death Eaters. 'Harry Potter' is a 'noble, light, foolish Gryffindor wizard and would never ever do something so dark, dirty, and dangerous as spying from within Voldemort own organization. _He_ would never go against his high and mighty morals to kill and torture innocent witches, wizards and Muggles to keep his cover. I am _safe_ because as one of the Dark Lords Death Eaters he is not out to kill me every day. Plus, I plan to become useful to him.

"Wait, let me finish," Harry said as Severus started to open up his mouth to interrupt again. "Another reason I decided to do this is because we need another spy. The Dark Lord still doesn't trust you completely Severus. You've mentioned that several times over the last two years. It is highly unlikely that someone already within the Death Eater organization will come to us. Even if they did they could still really be loyal to Voldemort and really be spying on us for him. Which would lose us our current spy among the Death Eaters, you. We can't send someone knew to spy on him because when they take the vow, Voldemort will learn of their intentions and kill them.

"But..._but_, I know Occlumency. I had two of the best Occlumens in the world teaching me. I learned and became a master Occlumens out of necessity and for my very survival. I can hide who I really am from Voldemort and I have severed the link totally. I have created false memories and hidden my real memories behind a wall that Voldemort could never hope to detect. As a Metamorphmagus I will be able to hide who I am. Know one will ever know that 'Alexander Clapp' met with or even knows any order members. They will never see 'Alexander Clapp' on Hogwarts grounds. That is what Annabelle and I worked on while I was with her. You asked what she would think if she knew what I did? The answer is she already knows. She helped me create my alibi, and taught me how to use my Metamorphmagus powers.

Granted, she wasn't very happy with me, but I didn't give her much of a choice. I told her that she could help me create an alibi or that I would try to creat my own. But either way I was going to join Voldemort and spy for Dumbledore.

"The last reason is so I can find a way to defeat Voldemort. I am going to do everything I can to become one of his most trusted Death Eaters. If I am close to him and he trusts me, I hope I will be able to find a weakness to exploit. If he starts trusting me I can kill him when he is least expecting it. Having me close to him could turn out to be the advantage we need in this war.

The silence was complete after Harry finished his second speech for the night, this time on why he decided to become a Death Eater.

"You should have been a Slytherin," Severus stated with feeling, his anger apparently turned to awe for the moment.

Albus Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers. Sighing he said, "What's done is done. We no longer have any choice _but _to use Harry as a spy or Voldemort will be after both Harry Potter and Alexander Clapp. Harry, you should go to bed. You have had a very long and exhausting night. We will talk more in the morning."

"Yes Sir.," Harry replied warily.

"Severus? Do you think you could show Harry to your guest room for the night?"

"Of course Sir."

As Harry Stood up he returned to his 'Harry Potter Body'.

"Good night gentle men. I hope you will get some rest tonight. Or should I say today?" It was now five o'clock in the morning. They had about two or three hours before breakfast was served. "I hope to see you both at lunch," Albus said, amusement returning to his twinkling eyes.

"I believe I will be giving both of us a Dreamless Sleeping potion before we go to sleep, so it might be dinner time before you see us," Severus replied yawning. "If then."

With that, Severus and Harry Headed down towards the dungeons and Severus privet quarters and Albus said the password to a portrait of an ancient headmistress revealing his own privet rooms.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself in front of a portrait of an ancient witch and wizard playing a game of chess.

"Voldemort sucks" Severus said to the painting. "Yes he does," said the wizard in the painting, moving his bishop forward and taking one the witch's pawns. The painting swung open revealing the potion masters lavish quarters. It was nothing like Harry had expected. Their where books every where, two whole walls in the living room where covered from top to bottom with books. The room was done in varying shades of tan. Was a very worn and comfortable brown leather couch by the roaring fire, and two matching leather chairs the mahogany end tables piled with books. Off to the right there was a kitchenette and a small mahogany breakfast table covered in even more books and papers. Straight back there was a hallway which appeared to lead to the bedrooms.

"Have a seat Harry. I'll be right back." As Severus went down the hallway to the right, Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. If Severus didn't show him his room soon, he might just fall asleep on the couch.

"Take this," Severus said handing Harry a blue potion when he reappeared moments later. "It's a potion for pain, I now the Dark Mark still hurts you."

Harry tossed it back into his throat, grimacing at the taste. "Thank you." The pain was already starting to fade.

Severus set down two more potions on the end table that Harry recognized as Dreamless Sleep, and sat down.

"Harry, I know you tired, but before I give you this and show you to your room, I want to ask you a question."

"Fire away then. though I apologize in advance if I fall asleep mid-sentence."

Severus chuckled. "I won't keep you to long. I am almost asleep on my feet as well. What I want to know is if you chose the name Alexander or is Belle did."

Harry grinned at his birth father. "Annabelle did. When we were coming up with a name to for my alias I told her to choose because in a perfect world she would have named me any way. She told me that before she was even pregnant, the two of you used to think of names for your future children. She said that you always wanted to name your first boy Alexander. Then she decided that I needed a full traditional pureblooded name. Though I told her that I would only use 'Alexander Clapp" as my alias, not my full name."

"What is you full name then?" Severus asked curious.

"You really want to know?"

Snape nodded.

"After I tell you will you show me to where I'm to sleep?'

"Of course. I just want to know what Belle has named our son."

Harry smiled. _Our son. Is it possible? Can I really have a family that loves me? I hope so. I know that Annabelle loves me, but can Severus?_

"Annabelle named me; Alexander Warren Harrison Severus Clapp...Snape."

"After you grandfathers and me," Severus whispered.

"I know."

Severus got up. "Here you go...Alexander. Take this once you're in bed," he handed Harry one of the potions. He led Harry to his room, straight back, first (and only) door to the left.

"Accio pajamas." Severus said. A door down the hall opened and out floated a pair of pajamas. "You can wear these. Good night... Alexander."

"Good night... Severus. Thank you."

With that both men went to their separate bedrooms, changed and swallowed their potions and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**A/N** Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. It's the most I've ever had on a story. With such great reviews I decided to paste this chapter, though it might be a while before you get chapter 3 for various reasons. #1 is chapter 2 was already written. #2 I am a college student and have a ton of homework piling up on me. If I could I would gladly write fan fiction over English papers any day.

On another note, as a few of you mentioned, there are a few grammatical errors and such in my story. I don't usually pick up on that kind of stuff in my own writing, so if anyone would like to volunteer to beta for me it would be well appreciated. Thank you all again


	3. Like Father, Like Son

_Disclaimer: I have realized that I have not included a disclaimer thus far, so here it is. I do not own Harry Potter, though if I did that would be cool cause then I would actually have some money. But for now I am just a poor college student writing fan fiction to put off writing papers and homework. All I have is some laundry money and my meal plan which I hope lasts me the rest of the semester. Enough with my rambling, here's chapter three._

Chapter 3

Like Father, Like Son

Harry came too slowly, groaning as he became more aware of the throbbing pain radiating from his left arm. Merlin was he sore! And not just his arm, his entire body was stiff and sore. As Harry's eyes blinked open taking in his surroundings. The room he was in didn't look familiar. Harry sat up in a panic.

_Where am I! What happened! Why am I in so much pain?_

Then the previous nights events came pouring back to him. Groaning again he fell back onto a very comfortably fluffy pillow.

After months of planning, preparation, and persuasion he finally did it. He had infiltrated Voldemorts Death Eaters as a spy.

Several months ago, changing his true appearance slightly, he had started hanging around places where it was most likely Death Eaters were recruiting. After just a few weeks he was approached with an offer to join the Dark Lord.

And now, now he bore the Dark Mark on his arm.

Merlin his arm hurt!

Even though Harry had told the Headmaster and Severus, _his_ Father, that he was safer hiding from Voldemort as one of his loyal Death Eaters, he knew that wasn't the whole truth.

As Alexander Clapp he was now relatively safer from Voldemort. As long as he did what he was told and didn't displease the Dark Lord he wouldn't be punished.

But he now had the added danger of having the ministry after him. If he was caught and accused of being a Death Eater, or worse, someone saw the mark on his arm, he would be tossed into Azkaban, no questions asked.

"I sure do hope Annabelle can find something to get ride of this mark before this war is over, preferably before the ministry catches me." Harry spoke allowed.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table Harry realized that it was well after noon. Groaning again Harry climbed out of bed walking the short way to the connecting bathroom he had discovered the night before.

"Rough night dear?" the mirror asked.

"A bit, yeah."

He did look quite dreadful. His hair was sticking out more than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. After washing his face and attempting to make his hair look somewhat decent, he looked a little more refreshed.

Once back in the bedroom Harry cast a cleaning charm on his robes, then put them on.

Harry took a deep breath and headed for the door.

"Time to face the day," Harry told himself. Then he left the nice cozy room to face reality.

* * *

"About time you go up. It's well after noon." 

"I'm sorry sir. I…"

"It's all right Pot… Harry," Severus interrupted. "I intimately know the pain you are in. I think it was even worse right after I got initiated. I myself have only been up a few hours. I have sent for some food, but before we go eat we need to address something."

"What would that be sir?"

"What to address each other as, for one."

"Well, said Harry, a smirk on his face. "When I look like Harry Potter it would be best to call me Harry, maybe potter when there are people around who shouldn't hear you calling me Harry. At Death Eater meetings it would probably be a good idea to address me as Mr. Clapp or occasionally Alexander. Now…" Harry continued. "As you handsome redheaded teenage son, whose mother saddled with an insanely long name, I think you should call me Alex."

Severus was smirking amusedly by the end of Harry's 'speech'.

"I guess that means that sense you look like the famous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, I should call you Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful, then replied, "I guess so, seeing as how I look right now. But if I did this…"

Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again Severus was looking into two sparkling blue eyes.

"You look so much like your mother… Alex," breathed Severus.

"She says I look like you," Alex replied. "But personally," Alex continued, mischief in his voice. "I think I look like me."

Severus barked out a laugh. "Alex, Alex, what am I going to do with you?"

At that moment food appeared on the table. "Lets go eat, shale we?" Snape asked.

After a minute Alex spoke up, "So?"

"So what?" Severus continued to smirk.

"Soo… what do you want me to call you?"

"For now, when we're alone or with someone who knows you can call me Severus. Maybe someday, when we're both ready it will be dad."

"I like the sound of that; I've always wanted a dad."

"For now, eat up, your food is getting cold and we have more to talk about."

"Yes sir!"

The two Snape men continued the rest of their breakfast in silence, knowing that there would be plenty of time to discus things when they were through.

* * *

"So," Alex asked as he pushed his now empty plate away. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Are you really that daft? What stupid, idiotic thing did you do last night? What else would we be talking about!"

"Oh I was hoping we could talk about my allowance." Harry's face was perfectly innocent.

Severus Snape just stared at the boy before him, mouth hanging open.

"That look really doesn't become you, besides, I was kidding. I'm just trying to delay the inevitable."

"Well no more delays. What you did was stupid. I know you pushed you mother into helping you. I am sorely contemplating punishing you but I think I'll leave that to the Dark Lord, _our_ Master!" Severus said voice rising.

Alex winced.

"Severus, I am sorry that this was necessary, but I really believe I've done the right thing."

"The right thing!" Severus yelled. "You have just pledged your life to an evil mad-man! There is no escape Alex." Severus rolled up his own sleeve revealing the Dark Mark burned upon his flesh. "This," Severus said in a soft dangerous voice, thrusting his arm in front of Alex, "This will forever mark you as one of his. There is no way to get rid of it! You may now be safer from the Dark Lord but you know as well as I do that the ministry spares no mercy for Death Eaters, known or suspected. Or have you forgotten your godfather?"

"I know. Alex replied softly, looking down, hands clasped in his lap. "Don't you think I know that?" Alex looked up, his voice pained.

"In the past Alex, you would have just run into something like this blindly, screw the consequences."

"Incase you haven't noticed, fifth year changed me, made me grow up. I haven't gone 'rushing into' anything since the whole Ministry thing. You may not know it," Alex continued more calmly. "But I am just as Slytherin as I am Gryffindor. I just don't show it quite as often because that is not what is expected of the 'savior' of the wizarding world."

"I do know, I think it does show through. You wouldn't have been able to survive last night if you didn't have some Slytherin in you.

"Are you saying that a Gryffindor couldn't do this? I happen to know of at least one Gryffindor Death Eater." Alex sounded indignant.

"No," Severus stated calmly. "I am just saying that a pure Gryffindor would not have the personality to do the level of spying your doing. To get up in front of Him time after time and straight up lie to His face. To be able to abandon your morals and do what the Dark Lord asks of you for the sake of keeping your cover intact. _That_ is a very Slytherin thing to do."

"Well, my father _was_ a Slytherin," Alex said with a smirk.

'_Should I tell him that the hat wanted me I Slytherin?'_

"Yes, yes. I suppose he is." Severus replied, the same smirk in his face.

'_He looks some much like me when he smirks like that.' Severus thought with surprise._

"Any way, back to the mark. Annabelle has been working almost 19 years on a way to get rid of it. She is trying to make it so that it will work for people who have been spying on Voldemort and not for his loyal DE's."

"Really? She's been doing that?"

"Well not continuously. She took a break for awhile and started again when she heard rumors of His return. Then when she heard of my 'crazy ass plan that will get me killed' she almost became obsessed."

Severus sighed. "That's Annabelle froe you."

"Yes, she has a lot of motivation now though. Not only the man she loves, but her son as well, are risking their lives daily to spy on the enemy. And neither is government sanctioned."

They sat in silence for a while. Looking at the clock on the wall Severus broke the silence.

"It is getting close to dinner time, we should both get ready. You also need to change back to Harry potter."

"I know." Alex turned to go then turned back around and faced his father. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For acting like a father."

Severus stared blankly at Alex.

"For caring about the choices I make, for worrying, for threatening punishment that I probably deserve."

Severus still stood there staring.

"Nobody's ever cared about me that way before," Alex explained. "Well maybe the Weasley's, but they have 7 children of their own to worry about."

"I…" Severus tried to say. "I never thought that I'd get the chance to have my own children. I…" Severus paused. "You're welcome Alex."

With that, the two Snape men parted ways to prepare for dinner and a night of more strategizing.

* * *

On the way up to the dinning hall Severus told Harry that, while not all of the professors stayed at Hogwarts over the summer, those in the order were usually present for dinner and sometimes other order members of family of the professors would show up. The two men decided that it would be better if Harry came in the dinning hall a few minutes after Severus. 

As the came up out of the dungeons Harry placed an invisibility charm on himself so no one would see the 'greasy potions master' and his most hate student arrive together.

"See you in a few," Severus said as he passed Harry on his way in.

While Harry waited he wandered over to the main entrance and opened the door. Looking around he dropped the charm. Just as he was closing the door again he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?" It was his old head of house Minerva McGonagall.

"Didn't you just graduate a few months ago? Do you miss school so much?"

Harry saw that her eyes danced with amusement as she said this.

"Why yes. I just miss the mounds of homework and hours of detentions, and of course my wonderful professors," Harry said with a perfectly strait face though his own eyes danced with amusement as well.

"Actually I am here for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, but he insisted that I come early and have dinner."

"That sounds just like Albus. Well come along then, we're late, and I hear the house elves made treacle tart for dessert."

Harry held his arm out to his old professor. "Lead on my dear professor, we mustn't keep them waiting any longer."

Laughing McGonagall took his arm and they walked into the hall together.

* * *

Inside the hall Severus was wondering what was taking Harry so long. He told the boy, no, young man, to wait a few minutes. This was not a few minutes. This was several minutes. 

He heard laughter and looked toward the door yet again to see his son walking in with Minerva on his arm laughing at something Harry must have said.

He caught Harry's eye and raised an eyebrow, Harry only smirked in return.

"Ah… Mr. Potter! So nice of you to join us this evening," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.

Harry smiled brightly at the old headmaster. "yes, sorry I'm late professor, got caught up. Boy," he said looking around the room. "I sure have missed this place. Thank you for inviting me to join you for dinner."

'_I'm already lying to everyone! And pretty convincingly according to most everyone's faces. McGonagall doesn't even suspect a thing. They are going to be so pissed at me when they find out. _If _they find out. I just have to keep them from finding out that's all. This is going to be tougher than I first thought. Lying to Voldemort is one thing, lying to my friends and family is totally different._

Watching as a flicker of emotion passed over his new found sons face, Severus, with scowl firmly in place, muttered just loud enough for a few professors around him to hear, "Thought we got rid of him in June."

'_Yes Alex. You not only have to risk you life lying to the Dark Lord, you also have to risk the trust of your friends and family. And Lying to your family is a lot more difficult. Are you up to the task? I know you say you are, but are you really prepared for all it entails? Good luck son.'_

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. "Please, please. Come have a seat over here Harry."

'_Their already playing their roles. I wish Harry that I could have protected you from this war longer. When you graduated I knew that I couldn't keep you away. But for you to choose to be a spy of all things. That I would not have guessed in a million years. Use that for all its worth Harry. No one expects you to be a spy. Like father like son.'

* * *

_

As dinner wound down Dumbledore stood up attracting the attention of his staff and former pupil. "Harry would you please come with me? I believe we have some things to discuss. Severus, I would like you to come as well. I need to discus something with you as well before I speak wit Harry."

"Of course Headmaster."

"Of course Albus"

The two men replied at the same time. Albus shook his head slightly. Harry may not have been raised by his biological father but the two were a lot a like. Why hadn't he ever noticed anything?

'_I sure do have a lot to learn about deception and spying. Dumbledore came up with a non suspicious way to get both up to his office with out letting any one know what is really going on pretty quickly. Can I really do this? Maybe Severus will give me spy lessons?_

"Bugger Bites," Dumbledore said as they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office, bringing Harry out of his musings.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore invited as he himself took a seat not, as Harry expected, behind his desk but in one of the over stuffed chairs surrounding a small coffee table on one side of the room. As the two raven haired men took a seat, Dumbledore called for a house elf to bring some tea.

"Okay," Dumbledore started as soon as the house elf left. "How are we going to make this work? We now not only have to keep Voldemort from finding out that Alexander Clapp is really Harry Potter, we have to keep the order from finding out that Harry Potter is on of my spies among the Death Eaters. And I really do want to keep the fact that you are one of my spies between those of us in this room and Annabelle, the less people who know the better."

"Well, as I said last night, we could say I am off somewhere training, we could say that you're my secret keeper so my friends will be able to send me mail through you."

"And where will you really be?" I can't really put you under Fidelius Charm because then Voldemort wouldn't be able to see you."

"I suppose I'll just be living as Alexander Clapp for a while. That way any Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters will see me out in the community. It will be better if they don't just see me at meetings."

"Okay, we now have that figured out, where do you think you'll stay?"

"Um, where can I stay? Are there any flats in Diagon Ally?"

'_Be better if no on knows about my flat in Muggle London'_

"Yes there are," Severus who had been quiet up to this point spoke up. "In fact a lot of store keepers have flats above their shops that they'll rent out to their employees."

"I guess I'll have to check into that. You don't happen to know of any place that's hiring do you?"

"I was there just the other day" Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling madly again. "I saw a now hiring sign in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Harry wrinkled his nose at that suggestion.

"And at Flourish and Blotts," Dumbledore continued.

Harry's eyes lit up at the second. "Perfect! People would never expect Harry Potter to be working at a book store, not even his two best friends. And the more differences between Alexander Clapp and Harry Potter the better."

"Then I suggest you go first thing tomorrow to apply, you don't want someone else to get it first. Now," Dumbledore continued. "At the next meeting I shall tell everyone that for your safety you have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm with me as your secret keeper. I'll say you're preparing for your eventual fight with Voldemort, and for them not to worry, your getting the best training possible. I will also let them know that I have contact with you, but for safety reasons, all letters should be given to me and that I'll pass them on. Does that sound believable to the two of you?"

"That sounds good. How am I going to contact you? It would be better for Alex Clapp to not be seen with any order members."

"You could always Apparate from your flat to the Hogwarts gates and make sure you don't look like Mr. Clapp. We can put some wards up to make sure no one knows your gone and some to alert you when someone's coming to your door."

"That sounds good except for one thing. If I'm in your office and my wards go off, telling me someone it there, I wont be able to get back time."

"For that reason I will keep a special port key in my office for you."

"Okay. What else?"

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his desk. He rummaged around in a drawer for a little while before pulling out some small silver thing and waving his wand around it. He then walked back over to the two waiting Snape men, one of whom had a knowing smirk on his face, the other, confusion.

Dumbledore held the thing out to Harry who took it. As he examined it a look of understanding passed over his face. It was a mirror about 2 inches in diameter with a small handle. Turning it over Harry saw that it was decorated with tiny butterfly's and engraved with the letters A-C-E.

(A/N in that fancy monogram stuff the last initial is in the middle right?)

"Annabelle Eve Clapp," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore reached across the table and tapped it with his wand. It shrunk to the size of a charm for a bracelet or a necklace. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"This way you can wear it always. If someone asks about it you can tell them it was your mothers when she was a girl."

"I'll be right back," said Severus. Getting up, he walked over to the fire place and threw in some Floo powder. "Severus Snape's rooms" he called out and with a swoosh he was gone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva is on her way up."

And sure enough a few seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Come in Minerva," he called out.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Proximity wards on the gargoyle," Professor McGonagall replied for the headmaster.

"So ye…" Harry just barley stopped himself form admitting he had been at Hogwarts yesterday. He quickly corrected himself. "Whenever I used to stand out side your office naming ever candy I could think of, you knew I was there? Wanting to talk to you?"

"Of course he does Mr. Potter. How else does he know you're the one knocking or come out of his office just when you are getting frustrated?"

"Minerva, you are giving away all my secrets!" Dumbledore complained.

"He isn't a student any more so I don't see how it should matter."

Dumbledore just gave her a look. "Was there something you needed Minerva?"

"Oh, yes there was. Elphias Doge has reported in and needs to speak with you."

"Can it wait?"

"He said it was important."

"Is it a life or death situation?"

"I do not believe so."

"It will have to wait then. I need to finish talking with Harry and then I will come over to headquarters. Tell him it will be an hour or so before I can get out of this meeting."

"Alright, but it did sound urgent." "

This meeting is urgent as well Minerva. Oh and tell him it will be ok to leave me a note on the mantelpiece if he doesn't need to tell me to my face and I will talk to him more alter if need be."

"Okay. I shall go and tell him now then. Oh, and Mr. Potter,"

"Yes Professor?"

"It was nice to see you again."

Harry gave his old head of house a smile. "You too Professor."

As soon as the door shut behind her, the fire flared to life again and Severus stepped out.

"You and Minerva have excellent timing Severus," Albus said to the man.

"What?"

"Professor McGonagall came by as soon as you left and you came back right after she left," Harry explained.

"Why yes, it seems we do." Severus said.

Walking over to where Harry was still seated he took something out of his pocket and handed it to his son. "This really was your mothers at one point in time," he said

"You can put that mirror on it. Never take it off."

Harry looked down at the thing his father had given him. It was a simple chain, but it had a beauty to it all the same. "Thank you," he said as he put the now tiny mirror on the chain and then around his neck, hiding it under his shirt.

"So, what do we have left to discus? We've talked about how to keep the fact that I'm spying a secret and how to contact you with reports, what's left?"

Dumbledore and Snape traded a look.

"Well," Dumbledore started. "I guess we still have to talk about the expectations of being a spy and safety issues. Does that sound about right Severus?"

"Yes, I don't think you're missing anything."

"Safety issues?" Harry asked.

"Yes. What to do if you are found out by Voldemort or caught by the Ministry."

"How to know when to get out," Severus cut in.

"And how we get you out," Dumbledore continued.

"Okay… so how do I know when it is good to give up and get out?"

"When the risks are too high," Severus said right away.

"And how do you know the risks are too high?"

"Well maybe that wasn't the right way to put it. You get out and quit spying when it looks like if you don't leave right then you won't make it out with your life or if leaving will save someone or something that is vital to us winning."

"How do you know when that time has come?"

"I don't know," Severus answered honestly. "I haven't reached that point yet. Though I hope I can recognize it if that time comes."

"Harry if you are caught by Voldemort or need to get away from him because it has gotten to dangerous I have a specialized port key that will get you away from him. Severus carries his at all times and I want you to do the same. Do you have some object that you have on your person at all times that I can enchant for you?"

"It probably won't be a good Idea to put any more charms on the mirror even thought I will be wearing it at all times. Hmm… I guess you could charm the Clapp family ring. Though I should check with Annabelle first to make sure it is okay for it to be charmed."

"That will probably work just fine. Now, if you are caught by the ministry I do not know what we will do. If you use your port key not only will the ministry be suspicious but Voldemort as well. Plus when the war is over you want to be able to be view as a respectable member of society and a break out of ministry custody won't look to good. Though if you stay as Harry Potter after the war that won't matter."

"Maybe we should figure out what to do in that instance later. In the meantime I will do my best not to be captured or suspected by the Ministry."

"This is not something to be taken lightly Harry." Severus said seriously.

"I know that," Harry told him. "But if I don't joke around then I will get consumed by all the death and torture and darkness form spying."

"You mean you'll turn out like me?" Severus asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Haha! You can make a joke! There is hope for you yet."

"Yes, he does surprise like that every now and then. Now, back on track," Dumbledore said.

"Harry, if possible I want you to report directly to me after every meeting. I know that may not be possible for you since you do not live and work in the castle like Severus but I prefer to have you report to me instead of just over the mirror. The mirror is just for emergencies. Now I know that you need to fallow Voldemorts orders so as not to draw attention to your self and in doing that you will have to participate in raids and torture and possibly kill people but when at all possible try to stay out of it. It looks better if my spies aren't killing off the people that we are trying to protect."

"If possible try and make your self useful to the Dark Lord in ways other that killing. For example, he needs my potion skills so I don't have to participate in as many killing sprees as most," Severus added.

"I can do that. Is there any thing else we need to go over?"

"Just one more thing that I can think of at the moment," Dumbledore said. "would you let me into your mind to test you fake memories?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. I knew you would want to be able to see how realistic a believable they are. All right, go ahead."

Harry prepared himself for the power of the spell as Dumbledore aimed his wand.

"_Legilimens_"

Memories flashed before Dumbledore's eyes;

_A small black haired child squealing happily as his mother chased him around the room, that same child in bed trying to keep his eyes open as his mother reads him a bed time story, getting his first broomstick for his 7th birthday and later that same day flying it for the first time. The first time his mother ever let him fly a real broom on his own, laughing with his mother at something or other, getting his first wand, running around with other boys his age playing some game or other, sneaking out of his house for a night on the town with some other boys and his mothers angry face when he tried to sneak back in. And finally his mother telling him why he did not have a father, that it was 'all the ministry's fault,' that they were as 'corrupt a bunch of politicians if ever there was one.' Then telling his mother that he was going to England to restore his family's honor and get revenge on those people who tore his family apart._

Harry became aware of the headmasters office again as Dumbledore pulled out of his head. Severus was looking between the two men curiously and Fawkes was preening in the corner.

"I am sorry Harry that that really wasn't your life. I…"

"Headmaster, don't," Harry cut in. "I do not hold you responsible for my upbringing, poor or not. Yes you placed me with the Dursley's yes you did not check to make sure they were treating me right. But you did not have any reason to believe that they wouldn't take care of me. Petunia was Lily's Muggle sister and, as far as I know, you never met her. You did not know of her aversion to magic. There a many, many people who have some blame for my upbringing; the Dursley's, James and Lily, Sirius, Voldemort, and yes, you could have done something as well. Even Annabelle has some blame for my upbringing though even if she wanted to do something there is nothing she could have done at the time. She gave me up and all right she had to me.

"So, I am going to stop talking now because I am making a speech."

The two other men in the room laughed at the sheepish expression on Harry's face.

"I know you say that it's not all my fault but I feel guilt all the same. I don't think any thing you ever say will make it go totally away."

"Well as long as I can take some of the guilt away, that's okay," Harry said grinning brightly at the headmaster.

"Thank you Harry," the aging head master said chuckling.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the conversation started to wrap up. 

"Well, I think that is all we need to discus at this time, is there anything you want to add Severus?"

"Not at this time. I may share some tricks of the trade with my son later though."

"Anything you can tell me will be wonderful," Harry told his newly found father. "I realized today exactly what I have gotten my self into. Well, I kind of knew what I have gotten to, its more how little I actually know about spying."

"As long as you can admit that," Severus said. "Then we don't have too much to worry about."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I can't get over how much you look like Severus when you do that. It's uncanny."

"Annabelle would say that. But as I pointed out, even though I didn't know he was my biological father, he did have a significant role and influence in my life.

"True. Now where do you plan on staying tonight Harry?"

"If it is all right with Severus," he said nodding in his fathers' direction. "I will stay down there again. I think I will go to Diagon Ally tomorrow to see about a job and place to stay."

"You may stay again. Though it might be better to go through the Floo so that no one sees you entering my rooms."

"If that is all I think I will bid you all good night."

"Goodnight Headmaster." "Goodnight Albus," The two Snape men said at the same time.

"Goodnight Professor and Mr. Snape," The old headmaster said, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Good luck Alexander," he said to the now empty room. "And good luck to you to Severus. You are going to need it."

* * *

A/N-Finaly! I finished chapter 3. never will I be so impatient when I am waiting for my favorite stories to update. Chapter 4 is on its way… I hope. 

From now on when I refer to Harry as Harry, then he looks like Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. When I refer to him as Alex or Alexander he is in his 'true' form, but with balck hair unless I specify other wards.

Also, I know I asked if anyone wanted to beta for me but I never replied to anyone and I wasn't writing for a while. So if anyone wants to beta for me just email me and I promise to reply this time!


End file.
